The Wanderer
by MisterXeonic
Summary: A nameless ex vault dweller's life in the waste
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0 = Prologue

They say that on October 23, 2077 2 was the day that the bombs were dropped.  
>Supposably China invaded Alaska Several years prior because Alaska had some of the last untapped oil reserves. Eventually Alaska was reclaimed by the Americans who then went to take the fight over to Chinese soil. Eventually on October 23 the nukes were fired unfortunalty which nation fired first was unknown. and it was this moment that the world was permanently changed into the scorched wasteland it is now.<p>

Thats what the terminals back in vault 29 claimed.  
>While Im not sure whether the history part was true I sure as hell know that the nuke part was real as I have wandered this shithole of a land for almost 7 years now.<p>

Chapter 1= Beginnings

I was only 18 when Diane the overseer of vault 29 kicked me out, well technically did I didn't really do anything bad that was just one of the rules of the vault ONCEYOU TURN 18 YOU MUST LEAVE. I sorta understand why she did though the vault was only designed to hold children and being an 18yrld would cause significant problems for the vault ,but and to be fair she and the robot caretakers did prepare me by sorta "training" me to eventually leave so I don't exactly hate the her. I remember when Diana separated to 15yrld from everybody else so that she could begin her "training". She took use into a sorta "danger room" as she called it where we when of her two robotic assistants came over carrying a hologram and placed it down after which it was turned on and we were greeted by the goddess herself Diana (now that I think about it I recall how drop dead gorgeous she made herself).She explained that the time had come for us to be prepared for our inevitably exile from the vault and that the last years of our time spent her would be spent Diana was a giant super computer who had borderline god powers for instance she had the abilty to tap into the data banks of all the computers and robots of the country so she had a very good knowledge of the current dangers of, she knew about the Brotherhood, the Legion,NCR, all of the factions of the wasteland she about. So eventually after 4yrs of training we were finaly ready Diana told us that there was only so much that she could train us for and that the rest we would have to learn about on our threw a massive party for us where we all said our finale goodbyes. However Diana almost forgot to do the most important thing which was where she would collect a dna sample from each and every one of us so that way she could play fertility doctor and ensure that a new batch of children would be available. The next morning we all went to the entrance to the vault and Diana made a speech about how we all need to help the people of the waste and how its important that the vault is kept secret. After that she gave us care packages witch contained assorted instruction about how to make various thing in the wasteland and also gave us each the gun that we performed the best with during our training.I received a  
>.357 revolver(still carry it to this day) after that we left. There were about 40 of us who left, about 15 decided to band together and were lead by the guy who bullied me as a kid Seth(god I hate that fucker)my ex girlfriend Cassandra went with them. I actually still do worry about her to this day, she was a incredibly sweet and innocent girl and I wonder if that innocence would lead to her death or if she has become a bitter violent women.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Scavenging

Chapter 2= Scavenging

My god did I really black out for that long into a inner monologue for that long that must have been atleast 2 hours I gotta remember to go to a doctor about that.  
>As I was out roaming the waste I saw a large dead body maybe 20 yrds away from me. I crouched down and took out my shotgun, after observing it for a few minutes I slowly crept towards it. Almost immediately I noticed that it was a super mutant and quickly the typical features of a mutant became apperant. Those huge swollen muscles, that puke green skin, and OH MY GOD that smell...its not like I smell any better but alteast Id take a bath or shower if I had the opportunity to. Slowly I reached the dead mutant and started seaching its body.<br>Fuck yes a landmine(that could deffinatly be used for selling can get atleast 50 for it). However as I continued to search its body I found that someone had picked its corpse pretty much clean but must have missed the land-mine. It suddenly hit me that this was a fresh kill the botflies hadnt even gotten to it yet I realized that whatever or whoever killed this could still be nearby I decided to take out my assault rifle and backed away slowly to a large boulder as a defensive position.  
>Suddenly, POW I felt a bullet whizzed past my left ear, POWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOW, I blindly fired some shots while I quickly ran back to the rock.<br>Suddenly 2 guys started walking down the cliff one was armed with a 10/22 while the other with a .32 revolver suddenly they opened fire on me POWPOWPOWPOWPOW.  
>"Shit" I said<br>POWPOWPOWPOW, I started blind firing at them.  
>"FUCK MY KNEE", (Holy shit I got one!), I thought.<br>Suddenly the firing stopped and I peeked over the rock. I saw the guy with the 10/22 help the other guy back over to their position I quickly topped of the assault gun and started advancing on the position.  
>POWPOWPOW, I opened fire and shot the one with the 1022 in the chest the other one fell over  
>"GODDAMMIT" he screamed as he groaned in pain.<br>Suddenly 2 more of them came in from the side of the cliff, one with a shotgun and the other with a 10mm pistol.  
>"THERE HE IS, GET HIM", one of them yelled.<br>POWPOWPOWPOWPOW, they both opened fire.I quickly ran up the cliff and jumped behind another , I realized I totally forgot about the guy I shot in the kneecap which serves me right because now the bastard just shot me in the back, I turn around POWPOWPOW and kill the other two guys were still shooting at me, I lit a molotov and tossed it over the boulder.  
>"SHIT"! one of them yelped in pain.<br>In the confusion I Jumped of and shot both of them. I topped of my assault rifle and slouched down.  
>"Shit' my back I said as the pain started catching up with me.<br>I opened up my med-bat and took out some med-x and inserted it directly into my back.  
>"MOAN", groaned it hurt a little bit.<br>Almost immediately it stopped hurting and I got up and decided to loot the bodies, as much as I wanted to deal with my wound now I concluded that it would be a better idea to wait until I find somewhere safe.


End file.
